


The End of a Rom-Com

by Captain_Korkie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Arranged Marriage, Kinda, Luna gets left at the alter, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, Promptis - Freeform, but just the end, it's all good, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Korkie/pseuds/Captain_Korkie
Summary: 'Hey buddy, sorry I couldn't be there on the big day, work and all. Tell Lady Lunafreya I said congratulations, yeah? See you when I'm back in the crown city.-Prompto'Or Noctis can't being himself to marry someone he doesn't love.





	The End of a Rom-Com

_'Hey buddy, sorry I couldn't be there on the big day, work and all. Tell Lady Lunafreya I said congratulations, yeah? See you when I'm back in the crown city._  
-Prompto'  
  
The note was scribbled hastily on a note card, but to Noctis it felt like a brick in his hand. It had been left on his nightstand when he woke, under a golden chocobo feather bracelet.

Right now Prompto would be walking into the airport to check in, and when Noctis was saying his vows the other would be boarding a plane set for Tenebrae, where he would spend the next month taking pictures for the travel magazine he is working for.

Noctis knows the flight number and the seat he'd be sitting in, because the following night Prompto had begged him to come with. He'd taken Noctis' face in warm hands and pleaded with him between stolen kisses. Everything had felt so final, when they fell into bed like they would never see each other again. That's not far from the truth, because when Prompto got back Noctis would be married, running a kingdom. If Prompto even came back, maybe he'll settle in  Tenebrae, he had always loved it there.

"Put that away, we're starting." Ignis is standing at the altar in front of him, wearing priests robes and holding the Book of the Six. He might be able to control who's standing at the altar with him, but he would control who would be marrying them.

Noctis slips the card in his suit jacket pocket, next to the bracelet, and faces the aisle as music fills the hall.

Prompto wouldn't have liked the music, or the decorations. Noctis let Luna handle everything, because whenever he thought of what to do it always came back to the sunshiny blonde, and all the annoying wedding shows he so adored (Noctis wouldn't admit he loved them too, or that he had kept track of the things Prompto wanted: chocobo drawn carriage, black and gold, with touches of royal purple for the colors, a chocolate fountain.).

Luna had picked white and bright blue, like the Sylleblossom. Nice, but, off somehow.

Ravus walks her up, and she looks beautiful. Her hair is woven around a Vail, braided and silvery white, and her dress reflects her personality; lovely and soft, but not quite so traditional.

Noctis takes her hand when Ravus offers it, and he can't quite manage to smile back at her.

"You look amazing." He whispers, not walking them the few steps they need to go to be standing in front of Ignis. Luna isn't rushing him, just keeping the same genial smile.

"Thank you, so you do." She responds, and Noctis stops smiling, suddenly.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I thought I could do this but I can't." People around them are starting to whisper, no doubt wondering why they haven't started yet, or what they are talking about.

"Leaving me at the altar then?" She doesn't seem surprised, or upset for that matter. Noctis thinks that she might even be poking fun at him.

"Looks that way." He responds, and she laughs, softly.

"I didn't think we'd make it this far honestly, it has made my relationship with Nyx rather complicated."

"I have always liked him, wouldn’t feel right stealing his girl." He's smiling now, genuinely for the first time all day.

"And I have always liked Prompto, tell him best wishes from me will you?" She's let his hand go, holding her Sylleblossom bouquet with both dainty hands.

"Huh, he asked that I tell you congratulations form him." Noctis has his hand resting over the note in his pocket. "What about the press?"

"I'll handle them," She takes a step back, offering him an encouraging smile. "Now go."

Noctis kisses her cheek, then is running towards the front door of the church. He can hear everyone in the room gasp simultaneously, and can feel Ignis glaring at him. 

The air is cool outside, the leaves a triad of yellows, oranges and reds. It's a perfect fall day for a wedding, or for confessing his love all over again.

"Noctis." His father is standing on the steps, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Dad? I thought you were on a business trip?" He is genuinely surprised, slowing to a stop. He is wearing a suit, holding his cane in front of him. He’s facing away from the doors, and seems to be in no hurry to go inside.

"You think I'd miss this?" Regis lets out a laugh. "I don't suppose you've gotten married in the last few minutes did you?"

Noctis looks at his father, steeling himself and setting his jaw. His father would tell him to go back in there, and he would. He'd get married to Luna, and he'd love her. Maybe not how he loves Prompto, but maybe he'd come to love her that way eventually. It had been his father's idea after all, to strengthen the ties between the two kingdoms. At least he had known her, most people in arranged marriages aren't so lucky.

"No, I didn't." Regis looks at him, and Noctis can't read his father's face, but he thinks maybe he doesn't see anger. The king tosses something over his shoulder and Noctis catches it.

"The regalia is parked up front, I'd suggest you go before the mob catches up." In Noctis hands are his father's car keys, and through the open doors he can hear yelling. "Try and be back in time for dinner, if it's not too much trouble."

"Thanks, dad." He puts a hand on the older man's shoulder, and Regis nods, smiling. Noctis thinks that maybe his father understands him more then he had given him credit for, and he's smiling as he runs down the stairs to the waiting car.

The drive to the airport takes 10 minutes, and his park job is messy. If it wasn't the Kings car he's sure the car would get toad, as it is he is running inside without a second thought. He’s over dressed, in Lucis black and gold, but he doesn’t care.

It takes a small bribe to get past security, and a rather large bribe to delay the flight half an hour. He’s pointedly ignoring the looks and whispers that are following him, and the screens not showing flight information are plastered with Luna’s face as she explains why there won’t be a royal wedding today. His eyes are scanning the numbers above waiting areas, until he finds what he is looking for.

He’s got his head down, looking at his phone screen. People around him are whispering loudly enough that Prompto looks up, eyes scanning the people around him, until lavender eyes find the prince.

His expressions isn’t exactly what Noctis had been aiming for, there is hope there sure, but  hesitation too. Prompto stands, putting his phone away and worrying his hands.

“Hey.” Noctis doesn't approach him right away, giving him space.

“Hey.” Comes the responds. Noctis chances a step forward and Prompto takes a half step back, looking around the crowd that has gathered. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick you up for your flight tomorrow.” Noctis states. Prompto almost smiles at that, looking him over.

“Noct, buddy, my flight starts boarding in like ten minutes.”

“Your business class flight with a two hour layover. I’m offering a private jet ride, all expenses paid. I’d be with you, of course, so you wouldn’t have a room all to yourself unfortunately.” Prompto makes a sound that's a cross between a laugh and a scoff.

“Don’t know if you should be going to Tenebrae after rejecting there princess.”

“From what I’ve seen on the news it seems she rejected me.” Noctis responds. Prompto meets his eyes, and they are every bit as open and vulnerable as they had been when they met.  He’s rubbing at wrist now, and Noctis reaches into his pocket. “You left this.”

“I left you.” Prompto responds. His voice quivers, and he is looking away again. Noctis walks up to him, almost close enough to reach out and touch the others bare arms.

“Didn’t have much of a choice.”

“You did, and you didn’t chose me.” He takes a step back, and his eyes are shining with tears, even as he forces a smile. “It’s cool, I understand. I never wanted you to choice me over your kingdom. Your a price, you should marry a princess and have lots of heirs to rule after you. I’ve known that from the beginning, honest.” He wipes at his eyes with his sleeve, and it comes back wet. “It’s why I was ready for this, for the hurt.”

Noctis takes him by the hand, rolling his sleeve up. Prompto isn’t fighting, but he does stiffen. With quick hands the Prince fastens the bracelet back into place, where it has rested for the last three years.

“I chose you the first day we met, and four years ago when we started dating, and I’m choosing you now. I should have been fighting tooth and nail against this engagement from the start.” He kissed the inside of Prompto palm.

“What about you dad? And the Kingdom, and all the reasons you had last night for not coming with me today?”

“I’ve decided that maybe being happy is more important than making everyone else happy.” He responds with a smile, and is almost knocked over when Prompto hugs him, holding him. His body is shaking with laughter, and Noctis rubs his back.

“Finally figuring that out, huh?”

“What can I say?” He kisses the crown of Prompto’s head, running his hands through golden hair. “I’m a slow learner.”

"Tell me about it."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at like 1Am and thought it was cute, I hope you also think it's cute!  
> Tumblr: https://i-write-fluff-not-tragedies.tumblr.com/


End file.
